


Chitchat

by foldedchip



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Autistic Link (Legend of Zelda), Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), cuteness, link is my son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 18:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17533610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foldedchip/pseuds/foldedchip
Summary: This isn't any specific incarnation of Link and Zelda, just the two characters in general. It could fit into pretty much any game.Zelda hears Link speak freely for the first (and second) time.Enjoy!





	Chitchat

It had happened after a rain shower. Zelda remembered that. There were still droplets on the ground and on the trees, and you could still smell the musky scent of wet earth in the air.

She’d been going to tell Link that the kitchen had finished preparing lunch. She couldn’t remember what they were having, but that it was something Link liked.

As she thought on her way to him, what didn’t he like?

But she had gone to one of the gardens to fetch him. She knew that he spent an awful lot of time in the many castle gardens, just enjoying the colors and scents and songs that the birds sang.

Link knew the names of nearly every wild plant in Hyrule. He was quite the botanical expert, she knew. He even had a variety of flowers and herbs of his own that he tended to on his bedroom windowsill. In the years that they’d been friends, she had never seen one of his plants die. Never. Whenever she tried to keep a plant, it ended up dying within a couple of weeks. Link’s, however, had grown to be the fullest, most colorful lilies and aster that she’d ever seen anyone grow.

It was almost as if he were magic around flora.

But the flora was nothing compared to the fauna.

When she was going to get him for lunch, Zelda had passed by a few large windows, where he was visible sitting on a bench…

… Talking to several birds around him.

Startled, Zelda nearly fell over in shock, as she had never seen Link speak before.

But to her surprise, there he was! Chatting to a dozen little doves and sparrows eating seeds and perched on branches and sitting at his side.

Huh. She’d thought with a smile. Always full of surprises.

She leaned against the window, hoping that she wouldn’t be seen.

From the inside, she couldn’t make out what he was saying, but the ceaseless rigidness and the touch of anxiety that she had just assumed was always with him was nowhere to be found. He was smiling and resting his elbows on his knees, going on and on about something.

It was a shame that she couldn’t hear his voice. She’d always wondered what it sounded like. Though the thick glass, she could only make out her sweet friend finally opening up.

Zelda wondered if this was the first time he’d done this. She figured No, considering Link, he probably does this all the time in privacy.

But, while she wasn’t the one he was talking to, Zelda was glad that her Link managed to find himself comfortable enough to share his thoughts.

Even if it was to the critters that couldn’t talk back.

 

 

It happened again before they were going to ride to Death Mountain. Zelda had gone to the stables early to get her horse Honeydew when she came across a pleasant surprise.

She could hear a soft, gentle voice coming from inside of the horses’ dwelling.

“-and you’ve seen the valleys overlooking the mountain. Ah, they’re gorgeous. It’s always a relief seeing all that sky after you get out of the Kokiri Woods. Bet you’re going to love the fresh grass there in that clearing. Much better than the grass outside of the stable you usually graze on.”

Zelda had to hold back a giggle when she heard a whinny in reply.

“Yeah, and the apple trees have just bloomed. You’ll get to see the blossoms. The daffodils ought to be up by now, too. I know you like to nibble on those. Ha, you get pollen all over your nose.”

Zelda had her back pressed against a beam supporting the stable. Luckily, because he kept talking, Link hadn’t noticed.

“Let’s get you out of here. You got your saddle on all comfy,”

Zelda heard an audible pat on leather.

“-and I’ve got my bag packed. Got those endura carrots for you. Zelda shouldn’t be here for a little bit, so I’ll just warm you up before she comes. Ride you around the pasture.”

Zelda could hear Link grunt as he threw his leg over Epona’s back and guide her out of the stable.

The princess was so excited she could hardly breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> I might add more if anyone wants it, I dunno. I had the idea and I couldn't get it out of my head, so I wrote it down. I put it on here for anyone who might think that it's cute.
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
